


I Am Sorry for the Trouble, I Suppose (My Blood Runs Red, but My Body Feels so Cold)

by prettyredfox



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt, I know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm so original, Somehow got sucked into a video game, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyredfox/pseuds/prettyredfox
Summary: Arin, Danny, and Ross get sucked into a horror game.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I suck so bad at coming up with original plot lines and writing a catchy summary. Title is a song by Of Monsters and Men called 'Organs'.

He’d been playing a game for Steam Train. A horror game in the spirit of Halloween, all three of them scrunched together on the grump couch while Dan and Ross bonded over their mutual fear of all things scary. He remembered getting past the odd loading screen. It’d had an old plantation house on the screen and asked for his name, which wasn’t unusual, but it hadn’t accepted anything but his real name. Every attempt to put something funny or cute had been met with an error sign and the message, ‘Please insert real name into space to begin game’.

Finally, with an annoyed sigh, he’d typed, ‘Arin’, pressing the continue button. He could hear Ross and Dan beside him talking about how creepy it was, how much they hated this shit, joking about how happy they were that Arin was the one playing and not one of them.

And then nothing.

He blinked and when he opened his eyes he was in an unfamiliar room, the only light coming from the dusty windows. It was an older house, with peeling wall paper and high ceilings. Cob-webbed paintings and intricately designed vases were everywhere. There was a long dining table with bouquets of dead roses covered in dust lining the middle and a glass display case filled with fine china looming over. He looked around in shock, stomach sick with dread.

“Hello?” He croaked, licking his lips and clearing his throat. “Hello? Is anyone there?” He called, voice a little louder. “Dan? Ross?” His voice echoed around the room, the hard wood floor creaking ominously as he walked.

God, he was already sweating everywhere.

A cold feeling sank into him, heart speeding up. All the hair on his arms stood up, his skin prickled and he stopped where he was in the doorway leading into the hall. His breath puffed out of his lungs in clouds and he shuddered as a frigid chill curled around him.

“ _Baby, baby, naughty baby,_  
 _Hush, you squalling thing, I say.”_

A high voice cooed and something scratched along the walls. His fear was so thick he almost gagged on it, head turning to look around for the source of the singing. There was something heavy dragging, snagging, coming closer.

“ _Baby, baby, if he hears you_  
 _As he gallops past the house,_  
 _Limb from limb at once he'll tear you,_  
 _Just as pussy tears a mouse.”_

From down the hall, by a tall banister that probably lead upstairs, a shape emerged suddenly. A young woman stood down the hall from Arin, dressed in a ratty button-down shirt that hung just past her hips, legs bare. She had long, blonde hair that fell across her shoulders in tangled curls and hid her face. Her thighs and neck were wet with blood and in one hand she swung an old, rusty axe, scraping it along the floor boards as she walked.

Her head came up suddenly, eyes wide as they met Arin’s and a shout of terror rose up in his chest. A long, gaping slit stretched along the pale skin of her neck, blood running thick out of it to slide down the torn collar of her shirt.

She giggled, gore bubbling up, staining her teeth as she smiled at him.

“ _And he'll beat you, beat you, beat you,_  
 _And he'll beat you into pap,”_

Arin took a step back and she swayed forwards three steps, _scrape_ , _scrape_ , _scraaape_. His foot stumbled back one step, two. She swayed forwards more, almost dancing, halfway down the hall from him now. Her head tilted, grin stretching wide, maw in her neck matching it.

“ _And he'll eat you, eat you, eat you,_  
 _Every morsel snap, snap,_ _ **snap**_ _.”_

In a burst of speed, she sprinted down the hall towards him, axe coming up. He shouted again, whirling around to run, feet sliding in the rug under his feet. He almost tripped before gaining traction and taking off again. He could hear her giggling breathily behind him, blood splattering on the floor as he ran through the dining room and into a seating area. It was a dead end. There was a high-backed arm chair and setae with decorative pillows on it, all furniture circled around a coffee table.

He didn’t stop, running and then jumping up onto the coffee table, leaping off the other side, putting it between him and the woman. He turned around to look, just in time to see the axe arch toward him. “Shit!” He screamed, throwing himself to the side.

The axe blade cleaved into the table, narrowly missing him as he hit the carpet, knocking into the chair as he went down.

“ _Baby, baby, naughty baby,_  
 _Hush, you squalling thing, I say.”_

She snarled gleefully, jumping up onto the table, grunting as she yanked the axe out of the splintered wood.

“ _ **Hush**_.”

Down came the axe again, swinging through the air with a ‘ _whoosh_ ’ and he rolled. It caught him in the shoulder, and he let out a choked scream as it tore through his shirt and skin, instantly soaking his back in blood. He rolled all the way to his feet, gasping as he dove behind the chair, running back the way they’d came.

He could hear her, giggling, singing, blood sloshing, the china rattled in its case as he dashed by, heading down the hall he’d first seen her in. He felt her just behind him, felt the ‘ _whoosh_ ’ of air from the swing of the axe. He made it to the stairs, gripping the banister and running up them.

His foot slipped on the fourth step and he went down again, panicking as he looked over his shoulder, sure it was his downfall. Sure that any second there would be the heavy, wet thump of the axe’s blade burying in his skull.

There was no one there.

“Wha-what?” He panted, staring, heart pounding in his chest. Nothing. She was completely gone. His shoulder pulsed white hot. He hadn’t _dreamed_ it.

“Where am I?” He said, almost whining, in pain and alone in a huge house with monsters.

As much as he didn’t want to be alone, he genuinely hoped Dan and Ross weren’t here sharing this hell with him. He couldn’t imagine how scared they’d be.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting everything really fast, but it'll slow down soon. I've been writing on this for a while, I just never posted it? I do that a lot. Anyway, thank you for the kudos and the comment, ya'll are great. ;)  
> I have not abandoned my other stories, I swear, I'm working on them!
> 
> P.S. There is a disturbing scene described that has to do with an infant, (not a real one, but still) please skip if stuff like that triggers you.

He was laying on his side on a carpeted floor and it was dark. That was all he knew. All he wanted to know, really. Dan had opened his eyes long enough to see an aged baby crib on the other side of the room and toys lining the walls before he’d quickly shut his eyes again.

When the crying had started up, he’d curled his long body up as tightly into a ball as he could and played possum. It didn’t stop. He didn’t know how long he’d been laying here, but the crying just went on and _on_ , just a constant, distressed wail. Shouldn’t he help the baby? _Fuck that shit_. Waking up in an old, dark nursery was not normal. He squeezed his eyes closed and pressed his wild hair over his ears, trying to block everything out.

_Oh my god, oh shit, Arin, please where are you? Ross, you asshole, somebody, please_.

Something fell off one of the toy shelves to his left, quietly thumping on the floor as it hit and the baby’s cries cut off. The silence rang louder than the crying had. His body locked up, joints hurting from how long he’d held himself still. There was the soft sound of something sliding along the carpet, just barely there, like a whisper.

Dan hardly breathed, eyes squinting open as the sound came closer.

A small, dark shadow seemed to be inching closer and he stared hard at it, trying to determine if the dark was playing tricks on him or not. His eyes adjusted and his breath wheezed out of his chest suddenly. It was a stuffed rabbit, one of its ears ripped off and sewed back to its head with black wire. Huge, black eyes took up most of its face and a comically wide grin took up what was left.

While Dan watched, a long arm reached up to grip the carpet, dragging its stuffed body closer to him.

“No.” He whined through his teeth, watching the repeated motion with a mounting terror. “No, no, no, oh _fuck_ no, make it stop.” It didn’t stop, the little shit. With that horrible smile, it crept closer still.

There was another thump, louder this time with a high tinkling sound, like glass. Biting his lip harshly, he turned to look to the right, towards the sound. A porcelain doll in yellow overalls stood a foot tall, twin, blonde braids draped over its shoulders. Giant blue eyes framed by thick eyelashes blinked at him and a large crack through her cheeks oozed something dark and wet.

Her painted lips, partially worn from age, clacked open. _“Baa, baa, black sheep.”_ She croaked, her voice hollow and cold like she was singing underwater. _“H-h-have you any w-w-w-wool?”_ The doll took a slow, wooden step towards him, her feet pale and delicate as they wobbled in the carpet.

Her tiny hands lifted, arms stretching out to him. _“Yes sir-sir-sir…three.”_ She kept walking forwards, swaying. _“B-b-ba-bags fu-u-u-_ _ **ull**_. _”_

A furred hand suddenly grabbed his and he screamed in shock and pure horror. Dan looked down into the rabbit’s onyx eyes, its stumpy arm touching him. He went to jerk away, but it held tight, long, white tips suddenly sprouting from the fabric of its hand. Bones. Five, skeleton joints grew from its paw to dig into his skin as it held on.

Dan screamed again, long legs springing to action as he shot to his feet and whipped his arm around, flinging the rabbit off. It shot across the room, smacking the wall and sliding to the ground. There was a yank on the bottom of his jeans and he glanced down. The doll gazed up at him, mouth falling open. The desperate cry of a baby echoed out, deafeningly loud.

“Fuck!” He shouted and lashed out, kicking the doll away from him and stumbling back.

She rolled across the floor, limbs clinking together. She stopped a few feet away, lying still for a tense minute on her belly before she rolled again, this time to her back. Then she sat up, the crack in her cheek now broken open like an egg to show the inside of her head. Thick, black, pulsing muscle throbbed in that gap where her cheek used to be.

He ran for the door, panting fearfully, his heart pounding in his chest so loud he almost didn’t hear the choked hiccup come from the crib as he ran next to it. His hand halted on the doorknob.

_Don’t look. Don’t look. Don’t you fucking look._

Dan looked. A small, bloated form wriggled in the crib, mangled almost beyond recognition, skin a dark purple like the skin of an unripe peach. A blackened mouth yawned wide and the distorted whimper of a child came out, rotting tongue writhing from behind decayed gums.

He tore at the door, gasping, the stench of death hitting him in a wave just as he flung the door open and threw himself out, pulling the door shut behind him. Hair in his eyes, he blindly turned to run down the hall. He smacked straight into something and shouted in surprise.

“Shit!” Someone yelled and Dan flailed back wildly. “Holy fuck, Dan?”

“Ross?” Dan breathed hopefully, brushing his mop back from his face. Ross stood shivering-either in cold or in fear- in front of him, face pale, eyes wide and watery. “Dammit, man, I’m so fucking happy to see you!” He realized his own body was trembling violently when he reached out, dragging Ross into a hug.

Ross patted his back a little awkwardly at first before gripping back. “Jesus, Danny, I know this place is creepy, but dude-your shaking like you’re having a seizure.”

“There’s things, Ross!” He pulled back to look Ross in the face. “I-there’s monsters, or something! We need to get out of here.”

“What?” Ross squeaked, head looking back and forth, glancing over his shoulder like he was scared something would suddenly be there. “No, aw, no way man! You’re playing a joke on me, right Dan? You and Arin are just playing a huge prank?”

“No, of course not, I hate that shit, too, Ross. I wouldn’t do that.” He shook his head. “Wait.” He said, freezing in realization. “Arin. Arin’s probably here somewhere, too. He was the one actually playing that creepy fucking game.”

“You think that game has something to do with this?” Ross waved his arms, indicating the house around them.

“Dude. Do you remember anything after starting the game?” Ross shook his head, unsurely. “Yeah, me neither. Come on, we’ve got to find Arin.”

Ross threw him a panicked look. “We do?” He whined. “Dan, I reeeally don’t want to be here.”

“I know. I don’t either. Come on, Ross, don’t be a bitch.” He teased weakly and took his friend by the arm, urging him to walk. He didn’t know which direction they should be going in, but any path leading away from the room he’d been in was a step in the right direction.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to whoever reads, and a special thank you to those who spare the time to comment or leave a kudos.


End file.
